


Rosebud

by YourMonarch



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Fisting, M/M, anal prolapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: Jack and Rhys play a bit too rough sometimes...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back with another fisting fic because I wasn't too pleased with my first one and I love anal prolapse. If you don't know what prolapse is, it's basically when your large intestine kind of...........slips out of your butt. It's hot, trust me. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, I was thinking of holding another giveaway fic thing for Borderlands, but maybe for Christmas?? Maybe I'll choose 3-5 winners and I'll release all of the requested fics on Christmas as a little happy holiday smut cheer. Does that sound cool??? I wanted to start months in advance to get a lot of people signed up for it. (-: Let me know what you guys think.

Rhys bellowed as Jack plunged his fist even farther into his open, swelling hole. It throbbed around his knuckles - the squishing sounds his ass made were almost drowned out by the lung-battering yells of pleasure Rhys was letting loose. Earlier, the kid had knocked out dead cold in the middle of a particularly rough session with two vibes and Jack's favorite chastity clamp, so they were back at it again. Jack loved edging Rhys, pushing him to the final moment before he either cried, puked, or fainted. It was hot as hell.

Jack had his fist in Rhys many times before. Rhys practically begged for it, prepping himself with dildos and plugs before Jack got home, throwing the lube to the older man and telling him to  _ “get your fucking arm inside me”.   _ If Jack didn't like it, he was sure that the demands could almost be abusive all times; his Rhysie got rough.

Jack wriggled his fingers around, widening his fist some and pulling the boy apart even further, up high inside his ass, stretching out his goddamn intestines. Jack had his cock hanging out of his pants, rubbing against Rhys’ naked, spasming thigh. Rhys was bent over the kitchen table, sprawled out against the wood, since he couldn't wait any longer for Jack to get  _ comfortable _ after a long day of work. Tears were soaking his cheeks, the sheer intensity of the pounding hand inside of him becoming so thrilling.

The boy was saying something, digging his claws into Jack's hand, the one that was bracing his hip and could probably crush his bone if he tried hard enough. His other hand slapped and slid against the table, fingers twitching as his nerves drove on overload. Rhys cried out with his strung throat, shoving his naked, sticky body back against the fist inside him.

Jack hovered over his partner's body, pressing his nose into the sweaty, messy hair on the back of the kid’s head. “What’cha trying to say, Baby? I don't speak stupid, you _fucking_ _retard.”_   Jack swore, retrieving his arm back with shallow thrusts, only plunge deeper into Rhys. His boy felt a shiver violently take over his body and twinge his spine to arc in a beautiful way.

_ “Yes! Harder!”   _ Rhys whined pathetically loud, drooling at the way Jack’s fat dick rubbed against his ass, leaving thick, nasty strings of pre against him. Jack opened his fist completely, leaving his spread fingers tightly constricted together, but reaching even further inside the throbbing, drenched skin. He tickled at the folds inside Rhys, pressing forward inside him. Rhys squealed, his hands shooting down to grab at his belly and cock. The fist inside him made a visible bulge in his stomach, and the way it pressed on his bladder was exciting enough that a little squirt of piss traveled down his hard, long shaft. Not as big as Jack’s, though. He was so _ huge… _

Jack released the hold on Rhys’ hip, so he could manically twist his fingers into the warm auburn hair. He tugged hard enough to rip some strands out and give Rhys a kink in the neck. “You want Daddy to fuck your slutty cunt?” Jack’s voice sounded like delicious venom. “Hm? I don't want to wait all fucking day for a response,” Jack ripped out more hair as he tugged roughly, watching the way Rhys struggled to breathe in this position. Body arched, throat pulled back… He could barely keep his eyes open, much less speak.

“Y- Yuh, Jack, fuck m- me…” Jack let go of his head and went back to his hip. Rhys threw himself forward onto the table and gasped in a sharp breath. “Fuck me with your cock!” He screamed, much louder than he was with the pressure on his throat.

Jack grinned with ecstasy, beginning to slide out his wrist and hand from the heat around him. He watched carefully, seeing a bright pinkish layer of flesh surrounding his unclenched fist. Once his hand was all the way out, a fat, wet knot of Rhys’ inner walls protruded out of his gaping hole. He heard Rhys whine and reach back, worriedly.

_ Fuck, that's hot. _

“It's fine,” Jack said in a calm voice, placing both of his large hands on Rhys’ ass, one of his thumbs gently pressing and rubbing against the puffy, florid flesh in a slow drag. “You just got a little rosebud, Pumpkin. Easy fix, with Daddy’s money,” He stated, truthfully.

Rhys flinched forward when he felt Jack continue to rub against his... _ rosebud. _ It was so sensitive after the brutal fucking he received earlier. Jack pressed his cock against the pink bud that stuck out about an inch or two from Rhys’ clenching hole. He got turned inside out! He  _ actually _ destroyed him, Jack thought. It definitely brushed his ego.

Rhys didn't seem to mind too much after the soothing words, hands moving away from his ass to instead brush his fingers on the base of Jack’s cock. “It feels like something fell out… A- Are you sure, Jack?” His voice was wavering, and his fingers kept twitching as he gently brushed them into the thick, wiry pubic hairs covering the base of his dick and his heavy, cum-filled balls. “What if you fuck it?”

Jack leaned over his boy again, one elbow resting on the table as his hand held Rhys’ chest, stroking over his hot skin and one of his nipples. “It’ll only get bigger, Princess,” Jack said, as he gripped onto his cock and easily fucked it back into the kid, past the puffy flesh sticking out of him. Rhys mewled as Jack pressed inside of him again, not nearly as full as before, but the way his insides were so inflamed and engorged now, it felt a million times better.

“Feels good,” Rhys whined, pressing his face back against the table and panting. Jack rolled his hips back and forth, feeling the hot ring tug around his cock every time he pulled back to thrust inside again. The boy beneath him jumped in surprise when Jack’s free hand started squeezing at his prolapse, massaging and pushing it back inside, only to watch it puff back out slowly.

Every time Rhys clenched his hole, thrusted his hips, tightened his stomach,  _ anything,  _ he felt his insides squishing around and Jack’s fat dick wreck them even more. He knew the man was close by the way that he panted in his ear, pinched one of his nipples just  _ too tight  _ and felt his nails split the skin around them, and fucked him desperately. Rhys felt his cockhead rubbing against the dull, smooth edge of the table that was slippery wet with his pre and piss. It was rough against his sensitive flesh, but he quickly became obsessed with it.

Jack was licking behind his partner’s ear, smelling the musky, sweaty scent that came off of him like a dog. Blue and brown eyes were overflowing with tears of who knows what. It hurt and felt good and was just too fucking much for Rhys to even comprehend the whole thing. He just knew that Jack was going to come into his body, splash it all over his overused cunt and plug him up to keep it wet inside of him until the next day.

_ “Mm- Jack, Jack, Jah..."   _ Rhys’ eyes crossed and his head thumped against the table when his body, confused of what to do, spurted out thick, heavy loads of cum. It rolled down his cock and onto his tight balls, then dripped onto the floor between his bare feet that were barely holding him up on his toes.

Jack hauled Rhys up by his hips and fucked him desperately. The kid wasn’t even standing on his own anymore, he was just slumping into Jack’s hands. He whined at the cock inside of him, sometimes he twitched his fingers against the wooden surface when Jack rutted into him particularly hard, but other than that his eyes were barely open and he was quickly drifting.

With a slap to the cheek, Jack was waking up his boy and biting his ear. “Tell Daddy thank you.” His growls were the only thing that really kept Rhys awake and in tact. His ass was bouncing against the punishing thrusts Jack was delivering.

“Tha- Thank you,” Rhys moaned and reached back sleepily to grab onto Jack’s balls and tug on them unknowingly rough. “Gimme your cum, Daddy, please, fill my belly with it.” Now his head was back up and he was staring over his shoulder at the ravenous, carnal beast behind him that was pounding his ass hard enough to make the table scratch and creak against the floor.

There were these cute, urgent hiccups of lust that left Rhys’ skinny little body when Jack came inside of him and loaded him up with his sticky, warm semen. Both of the men were drenched with sweat and spit and cum from their previous fits of pleasure, and the smell was so fucking strong that Rhys felt like he could get high from the intoxicating scent. Jack finally pulled out from Rhys after what felt like hours, and watched some of the milky white spunk leak out over the boy’s pink, protruding ring of hot flesh and creep against the back of his hanging balls, which obviously tickled Rhys by the way he clenched up some more.

“You like that, Pumpkin?” Jack teased, bending at the knees so he could lower himself to get an upclose view of Rhys’ hole. He pressed his lips against the rosebud and sucked at the dripping cum, then felt a hand pressing at the back of his head to get him closer. Rhys only replied with a sleepy  _ “mhm, thank you”   _ before he was slipping back off into La-La Land. Jack kept sucking and adoring his lover’s prolapse before begrudgingly pulling back to set up a doctor’s appointment. He knew that they’d be visiting the Doc a lot more often now that Rhys found out about this pretty little thing his body could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously let me know what you think of a Christmas giveaway, I want to be the smutty Ao3 Santa.


End file.
